Jeremiasz Johnson
Jeremiasz Johnson — obiekt westchnień Fretki oraz starszy brat Zuzi. Pracuje w barze z fast foodami. Jest głównym gitarzystą i wokalistą swojego zespołu ("Jeremy and the Incidentals" - nazwa nie została przetłumaczona na język polski). Obecne życie Jeremiasz często odwiedza ogródek Flynn-Fletcherów, żeby wziąć udział w przedsięwzięciach Fineasza i Ferba lub po prostu, żeby powiedzieć Fretce 'cześć'. Podobają mu się ich pomysły, co można zauważyć kiedy pobiera piosenkę zespołu Fineasz i Kawał Ferba, czyści samochód w ich myjni, zabiera Fretkę na randkę do ich restauracji, czy uczestniczy w akcji promocyjnej agletów ("Jednostrzałowiec", "Myjnia samochodowa", "Pan Dziobak", "Końcówki świata"). Pracuje na pół etatu w barze z fast foodami, gdzie często odwiedza go Fretka. Jest założycielem, wokalistą i głównym gitarzystą zespołu "Jeremy and the Incidentals". Jeremiasz (a dokładniej jego stopy) wziął udział w reklamie sandałów. Wtedy Fretka powiedziała mu, że ma 'zgrabne kostki' ("Zagrajmy w Quiz"). Dwa razy został trafiony przez inatory Dundersztyca: Razem ze swoim zespołem został zmieniony w heavy metalową grupę, jednak Agent P przywrócił ich do pierwotnego stanu ("Najleniwszy dzień w życiu"). Został również połączony swoim ciałem z ciałem Fretki, kiedy spał ("Fretkemiasz"). Uczył Dundersztyca gry na gitarze, jednocześnie pomagając mu sprowadzić na Ziemię armię kosmitów, za pomocą zaginionej, egipskiej melodii. Uczył również Majora Monograma, który powiedział mu o O.B.F.S. oraz o agentach-zwierzętach. Jednak po minie Jeremiasza należy sądzić, że w to nie uwierzył ("Zaklinacz Jaszczurek"). Osobowość Jeremiasz jest spokojnym indywidualistą. Jeśli czuje się zdenerwowany podczas rozmowy z Fretką, to okazuje to dopiero po jej zakończeniu. Zazwyczaj jest miły i przyjaźnie nastawiony do wszystkich, w przeciwieństwie do swojej młodszej siostry. Jeremiasz jest wyluzowany i zawsze chętnie pomaga innym, wspiera akcje charytatywne na rzecz zwierząt i z ochotą uczestniczy w projektach Fineasza i Ferba. Wygląd Jeremiasz ma swój własny, codzienny zestaw ubrań. Najczęściej zakłada zieloną koszulę z kołnierzykiem i krótkim rękawem, brązowy podkoszulek i buty oraz beżowe spodnie do kolan. Zdarza się, że zmienia ubranie, kiedy idzie na randkę z Fretką. W odcinku "Oszukać system", kiedy zaprosił ją na potańcówkę, założył czarny garnitur, białą koszulę i czerwoną muszkę, natomiast w odcinku "Pan Dziobak" miał na sobie kremową koszulę, niebieski krawat, brązową kamizelkę i jasnobrązowe spodnie z ciemnym paskiem. W niektórych odcinkach widzimy go ubranego w uniform z pracy. Reakcje Fretka Flynn Już na początku pierwszego sezonu dowiadujemy się o obsesyjnej miłości Fretki do Jeremiasza, jednak w przeciwieństwie do relacji Fineasza i Izabeli, Jeremiasz otwarcie odwzajemnia uczucia Fretki. Stefa Hirano Jeremiasz wydaje się przyjaźnić ze Stefą, co można zauważyć, kiedy nazywa ją Stefobotem, wprawiając w ten sposób w złość Fretkę, której nie nadał żadnej ksywki ("Baljeatelsi"). Kiedy Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali kolejkę górską, prawdopodobnie nie wiedzieli o swoim istnieniu - kiedy Fretka rozmawiała ze Stefą o Jeremiaszu, Stefa nie wiedziała o kogo chodzi, jednak poznała go podczas imprezki na plaży ("Kolejka", "Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru"). Jeremiasz zaprosił Stefę i Fretkę na koncert, dzięki czemu Stefa poznała Coltrane'a. Fineasz Flynn i Ferb Fletcher Jeremiaszowi podobają się wszystkie wielkie pomysły Fineasza i Ferba i uważa, że są oni naprawdę fajni. Kiedyś poprosił ich o pomoc w tańcu. Wtedy chłopcy zbudowali skafander dla Ferba (świetnego tancerza) i szkielet dla Jeremiasza, który założył go pod ubranie i powtarzał ruchy Ferba ("Konkurs tańca"). Stwierdził jednak, że woli iść na hamburgera niż uczestniczyć w romantycznej kolacji, którą Fineasz i Ferb zorganizowali dla niego i Fretki ("Wrażenie tonięcia"). Pepe Pan Dziobak Jeremiasz nazwał Pepe swoim ulubionym dziobakiem. Kiedy Jeremiasz przyszedł do domu Flynn-Fletcherów, w czasie kiedy Pepe był w ciele Fretki, a Fretka w ciele Pepe, głaskał go i pomagał w karmieniu ("Czy ten dziób mnie pogrubia?"). Linda Flynn-Fletcher Nie wiele wiadomo o relacjach Lindy i Jeremiasza, jednak Linda powiedziała raz, że Jeremiasz to bardzo miły chłopiec. Jeremiasz jest grzeczny w stosunku do niej, ale Fretka zawsze martwi się, że mama ją przed nim zawstydzi. Cytaty Aby zobaczyć całe cytaty kliknij tutaj. Galeria Aby zobaczyć całą galerię kliknij tutaj. Inne informacje * W oryginale nazywa się Jeremy Johnson. Czasem mówi tak do niego Fretka i Hildegarda ("Wyrzut przed metą", "Najleniwszy dzień w życiu"). * Galaretka to jego ulubiony deser ("Dzień żyjącej żelatyny"). * Jest rok starszy od Fretki ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). * Jest uderzająco podobny do Karola Pipinga IV ("Rycerski turniej"). * Prawdopodobnie jest przyszłym ojcem dzieci Fretki: Xaviera (który ma takie same oczy i włosy), Freda i Amandy (która ma taką samą głowę jak on). * W odcinku "Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru", w którym możemy zobaczyć go po raz pierwszy, nie ma ani jednej kwestii. * Vanessa Dundersztyc zainteresowała się nim kiedy powiedział, że jest gitarzystą, jednak szybko straciła swoje zainteresowanie kiedy okazało się, że nie lubi heavy metalu ("Zaklinacz Jaszczurek"). * W odcinku "Zaklinacz Jaszczurek" ma zdjęcie Fretki wewnątrz swojego pokrowca na gitarę, podobne do tego, które dziewczyna wysłała mu pod koniec odcinka "Kodeks Łobuza". * W odcinku "Księżycowa farma" Fineasz twierdzi, że Jeremiasz ma brytyjskie korzenie, jednak może się to odnosić do tego ,że obecni Amerykanie są potomkami Angielskich Kolonizatorów. * Od odcinka "Trojańska opowieść" zmienił mu się głos.